


We Better Seduce Him

by Kinah_Jala



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinah_Jala/pseuds/Kinah_Jala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb got a glimpse of the cream-and-jelly pot just as an expensive black umbrella hit the tarmac. He shot an incredulous look at John.<br/>“What, we can’t threaten or blackmail him, so we better seduce him?”<br/>John smirked. “Exactly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Better Seduce Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anihan (Nakagami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakagami/gifts), [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Placeholder And (apparently) Comment-Fic Free-For-All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/437211) by [Anihan (Nakagami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakagami/pseuds/Anihan), [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus). 



“You know, we’re in deep shit. Deep, deep shit.”

Sebastian strained forward, nipping harshly at John’s shoulder to get his attention back. John ignored his squirming, simply tightening his hold where he’d pinned Seb’s arms to the alley wall.

“Deep, deep, deep shit.” John released Seb, scrubbing at his face while one-handedly doing up his fly. Seb pouted “I don’t see what’s wrong. Neither of their networks work this place, we’re fine.”

John looked at him, wry. “Maybe Jim and Sherlock won’t find out, but they’re not the only megalomaniacs around.” He nodded towards the CCTV camera that had swivelled towards them, focusing with the beady look of a disapproving maiden aunt. Seb swore.

“What do we do? We can’t let him tell, I like my job. But we can’t threaten him either, he controls M16. And fuck me if there’s anything we could possibly use to blackmail him.”

“I’ll take you up on that later,” John glanced at him sideways “He’s got a kink for eating dessert off of guys. And when I say a kink, I mean _he really likes it_ ,” He gave a sleazy wink _“really, really, really likes it.”_

Seb rolled his eyes back. “Fine. If we get out of this, you can fuck me. Like you were just about to. But blackmail or no, I don’t see how that helps.”

John gave a thoughtful look to the black car drawing up to the end of the alley. “I dunno, it might.”  
He pulled a bag out of his pocket. Seb got a glimpse of the cream-and-jelly pot just as the tip of an expensive black umbrella hit the tarmac. He shot an incredulous look at John.

“What, we can’t threaten or blackmail him so we better seduce him?”

John smirked. “Exactly.”


End file.
